


Hastings and Japp's Last Case

by rainbowl



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M, Spoilers pour curtain, c'est basé sur les livres pas sur la série
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: Quelques temps après avoir publié la dernière affaire d'Hercule Poirot, Arthur Hastings reçoit une visite tardive.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Hastings and Japp's Last Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey donc c'est basé sur les livres, pas du tout sur la série (Japp n'est donc pas marié), et évidemment, il faut avoir lu Curtain sinon c'est un gros spoilers.  
> Dans ma chronologie, Poirot est mort vers 1954, à un peu plus de 80 ans. L'histoire se passe dans ces eaux là, Hastings est dans la soixantaine et Japp a un peu plus de 70 ans.  
> Et comme dans les livres, Hastings et Japp ne s'entendent pas très bien.

La publication du dernier livre d'Arthur Hastings avait beaucoup fait parler. Dans les jours suivants, il reçut énormément de demandes d'entretiens avec des journalistes, pour en savoir plus, encore plus sur 'le tragique destin d'Hercule Poirot'. Mais Hastings, considérant qu'il avait déjà tout dit dans son livre, refusa toutes les propositions.  
Il fut plus difficile d'ignorer les appels des anciennes connaissances de Poirot, surprises ou même choquées de sa dernière aventure. Mais il n'avait rien à dire face à leurs questions, leurs doutes, leur tristesse. Personne n'était plus triste que lui, il en était certain, et c'était avec égoïsme qu'il faisait son deuil en solitaire : le deuil à la fois de son ami et de ce qu'il pensait savoir de lui. Il ignora même les coups de fil d'Ariadne Oliver, qu'il savait pourtant avoir été proche du détective. C'était cruel, et il se promettait de revenir vers elle plus tard, quand il aurait digéré les actions de Poirot.  
Il n'avait pas le courage d'entendre les autres ressasser ce qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter : que son ami depuis toujours, en qui il avait une confiance absolue, avait commis un meurtre, avant de se suicider. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne le jugeait pas : mais cela brisait quelque chose en lui. Hercule Poirot, jusqu'à sa mort, était resté une énigme.  
Il pouvait ignorer le téléphone et jeter les lettres qu'il recevait, pour mieux rester chez lui à broyer du noir. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un soir, tard, on toque à sa porte.  
Il ouvrit avec appréhension, s'attendant à un journaliste un peu plus culotté que les autres. Mais sur le perron se tenait un homme âgé, aux cheveux gris et au visage fermé, qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître :  
"Japp ?"  
Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis... vingt ans au moins. Poirot lui avait parlé de lui de temps en temps, pour lui raconter les affaires qu'il avait résolues en l'absence d'Hastings. Il savait qu'il avait eu une promotion il y a longtemps déjà, que Poirot et lui avaient travaillé en bonne entente et avec succès.  
Hastings supposa que c'était logique de le voir apparaître chez lui.  
"Hastings."  
Japp n'avait pas l'air ravi de le voir, et c'était réciproque. Hastings considéra la possibilité de lui claquer la porte au nez - il était tard après tout, mais il finit par s'écarter pour le laisser passer.  
"Entrez."  
Hastings se força à sourire à son invité, malgré la tension déjà palpable, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon.  
"Cela faisait longtemps - j'imagine que vous êtes...  
\- À la retraite, oui. Je jardine."  
Il avait connu Japp plus bavard et plus cordial. Hastings lui proposa un thé, un whisky et d'autres boissons, toutes refusées par l'ancien policier. Il y eut un silence : Japp semblait ne pas savoir par quoi commencer. Hastings abandonna tout désir d'être amical et il mit les pieds dans le plat :  
"Que me voulez-vous ?  
\- Votre livre. Sur Poirot et la façon dont il est...'  
Japp s'arrêta brusquement, n'osant prononcer le mot. Hastings commença à lui faire la même réponse qu'il faisait à tout le monde :  
"Je comprends votre choc. Moi-même je n'y croyais pas, et j'avoue avoir encore du mal à m'en remettre. Je vous assure que c'est la stricte vérité et...  
\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir !"  
L'ancien inspecteur ne se retenait plus, et le ton de sa voix était soudainement monté. Hastings en fut agacé : de quelle façon Japp se permettait-il de s'énerver chez lui ?  
"Vous prévenir ?  
\- Déjà, vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il était mort - je l'ai appris dans les journaux."  
De nouveau, il s'arrêta, troublé. Hastings fut frappé soudainement par la fatigue qui se dégageait de lui, une fatigue torturée, de celle qui empêche de dormir parce qu'on se pose trop de questions : celle qui hantait Hasting depuis la dernière lettre d'Hercule Poirot.  
Japp reprit plus doucement, comme perdu dans ses pensées :  
"J'y suis allé, vous savez. Sur sa tombe. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Sa première enquête en Angleterre, et c'est là qu'il finit. Et j'étais là, moi aussi, pour cette première fois. Mais pas quand il est..."  
Il jura.  
"Je l'ai appris dans les journaux, Hastings ! Les journaux ! Je le connaissais depuis... plus de quarante ans. Et je n'assiste même pas à son enterrement.  
\- Je...  
\- Et j'apprends dans votre livre qu'il a... qu'il s'est..."  
Sa colère et sa tristesse l'empêchaient de finir ses phrases. Hastings en profita pour intervenir, voulant se défendre :  
"Je n'ai moi-même appris la vérité que récemment.  
\- Mais vous auriez pu me le dire avant la publication !  
\- Et en quel honneur ?  
\- En l'honneur d'avoir été l'un de ses amis les plus proches pendant toutes ces années !"  
C'en était trop : ce fut au tour de Hastings de s'énerver :  
"Poirot m'a choisi comme dépositaire de ses souvenirs, de la dernière image qu'il voulait qu'on garde de lui. Moi, pas vous. Alors votre jalousie mal placée, vous pouvez la garder et...  
\- Jalousie ? Quelle jalousie ?"  
Japp avait l'air sincèrement surpris. Hastings en fut décontenancé.  
"Eh bien, vous êtes jaloux de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés, et de... hum."  
Maintenant qu'il le disait, cela sonnait moins bien.  
"Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis outré que votre... vieille animosité envers moi, et tiens, disons-le, votre jalousie, vous ait empêché de me prévenir.  
\- Moi, jaloux ?"  
Hastings tenta à son tour d'avoir l'air scandalisé par ses propos, mais il fut moins convaincant : Japp le regarda avec agacement.  
"Oui, jaloux, de moi, de toutes les personnes qui ont le culot de prétendre avoir le droit d'être triste en apprenant la mort d'Hercule Poirot, de toutes les personnes qui n'ont peut-être pas été son meilleur ami de toujours, mais qui ont eu de l'affection pour lui."  
En parlant ainsi, sa colère remontait, et tandis qu'il s'enflammait de nouveau, Hastings le regardait, l'air hébété.  
"Vous savez qu'ils sont venus me voir, les amis du grand Hercule Poirot, quand ils ont vu que vous ne leur répondiez pas, que vous les repoussiez avec quelques formules de politesse ? Ariadne Oliver, Felicity Lemon, le colonel Race - je ne les connaissais même pas ! Et vous non plus. Mais ils nous connaissent nous, grâce à vos livres, grâce à Poirot. Mais je n'avais rien à leur dire, parce que je ne savais rien de plus..."  
Petit à petit, sa voix baissait jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un murmure. Les deux hommes restèrent debout en silence quelques minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis Hastings toussota :  
"Asseyons-nous."  
Japp ne protesta pas. Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans deux fauteuils, Hastings prit une grande inspiration :  
"Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, j'étais... persuadé que personne ne pourrait me comprendre. Poirot m'a toujours dit que j'avais tendance à ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour me le rappeler, je..."  
Sa voix s'étrangla d'émotion. Il baissa la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand il la releva, Japp le regardait avec compassion. Encouragé, Hastings reprit :  
"Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'aurais dû... mieux faire. Poirot le mérite. Et c'est vrai que j'ai laissé des vieilles rancœurs me submerger."  
Il s'arrêta.  
"Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi n'avons nous pu jamais nous entendre ?"  
Japp haussa les épaules.  
"C'est comme ça."  
La question n'avait pas l'air de grandement l'intéresser. Hastings crut y discerner une pointe de fatalisme.  
"Vous et moi, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Je suis - j'étais flic, vous êtes..."  
Japp fit un mouvement de tête vers le plafond.  
"...Autre chose.  
\- Je ne suis pas un Lord."  
Japp se contenta de le dévisager en silence. Hastings finit par admettre :  
"Mais vous avez raison. Nous ne nous comprenions pas. Mais Poirot était entre les deux. Entre nous deux."  
Japp hocha la tête :  
"Je l'ai connu quand il était encore policier, vous savez."  
Imaginer Poirot et ses costumes tirés à quatre épingles policier... Hastings sourit.  
' "Je sais. Je l'ai connu à la retraite.  
\- C'est ce qui le différenciait des autres, de ces détectives de la haute qui pensent tout savoir. Il avait été sur le terrain. Il avait tenu une arme. Il avait été formé.  
\- Il venait d'une famille pauvre, il me l'avait raconté, un peu embarrassé. Et en Angleterre, il était devenu autre chose. Il fréquentait des duchesses, des comtesses et des princes. Il aimait beaucoup l'aristocratie."  
La coquetterie de Poirot, brossant sa moustache quand il rencontrait une personnalité particulièrement importante...  
"Vous avez toujours fait partie de ce monde, et j'ai toujours fait partie du mien. Mais Poirot connaissait les deux."  
Japp sourit à son tour.  
"Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu travailler avec lui sans cela."  
Les deux hommes furent de nouveau silencieux, mais c'était le calme qui régnait désormais. Hastings prit la parole, interrogatif :  
"Qu'avez-vous pensé alors en lisant mon livre ?"  
L'envie de solitude se dissipait ; il était curieux maintenant de connaître l'avis de quelqu'un qui avait été lui aussi proche de Poirot.  
Japp se tendit quelque peu :  
"Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Vous-mêmes vous avez failli... passer à l'acte."  
Hastings frissonna.  
"Quelle horreur.  
\- J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'un homme ait pu avoir autant d'emprise sur vous, sur cette pension, sur Poirot...  
\- Poirot n'était pas sous son emprise !"  
Japp cligna des yeux.  
"Il a bien fini par commettre un meurtre, non ? C'était ce que Norton voulait."  
Hastings répliqua :  
"C'était simplement pour l'arrêter !  
\- Le résultat est le même. Hercule Poirot a commis un meurtre."  
Japp lui-même semblait encore étonné de cette phrase, si antithétique à tout ce qu'il savait du grand détective.  
"Je lui avais dit un jour qu'il finirait par le faire. Je lui avais dit que j'étais curieux de voir ça ! Quel imbécile !  
\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Poirot ne l'a pas fait pour... C'était différent des autres crimes.  
\- Vraiment ? Il n'en était pas sûr, si j'en crois sa dernière lettre dans votre livre."  
Hastings voulut protester, mais s'arrêta. Japp n'avait pas tort.  
"Vous pensez que Poirot serait tombé dans son piège ?  
\- On ne le saura jamais. Un meurtre est un meurtre, Hastings, et ça, Poirot le savait bien."  
Hastings s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, soudainement accablé :  
"Son égo, toujours son égo... S'il me l'avait dit...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu lui répondre ? Il avait raison : d'un point de vue légal, il n'y avait rien à faire."  
Hastings secoua la tête :  
"Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi devait-il être celui qui renie ses principes pour défendre les innocents ? Il m'a toujours dit que que j'étais trop romantique, mais regardez ce qu'il a fait ! C'est digne d'un héros. Quand l'aviez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?"  
Si Japp fut surpris par la question, il ne le montra pas.  
"Six mois avant sa mort. J'étais justement passé le voir, après son retour d'Égypte. Il m'avait parlé de ces crimes d'ailleurs, sans m'exposer sa fameuse théorie. Je lui avais dit qu'il se trompait, que tous ces meurtres n'étaient pas liés, car quel aurait été le mobile ? À l'époque, il avait ri en me disant quelque chose comme 'ah vous avez raison, ce pauvre vieux Poirot voit le crime partout'. Si j'avais écouté.."  
Japp secoua la tête, attristé.  
"Il m'avait dit qu'il comptait retourner à Styles, pour se reposer. Je lui avais même proposé de passer le voir à l'occasion."  
L'ancien inspecteur se leva brusquement, et se retourna, pour cacher son émotion. Hastings regarda ailleurs, par pudeur. Quand il fut de nouveau face à lui, Hastings lui demanda :  
"Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé seul ?  
\- Si... ses dernières enquêtes, il les avait résolues sans aide. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pour la dernière fois sur une affaire de drogue, dans une boîte de nuit. Mais après...  
\- Après, il était seul. Peut-être volontairement. Je me demande s'il était heureux ces dernières années. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses."  
Hastings rajouta, amer :  
"Et moi j'étais en Amérique du Sud.  
\- Et moi j'étais à Scotland Yard ! Et puis j'ai pris ma retraite. Je le voyais de temps en temps mais... oui, c'était comme s'il cherchait la solitude.  
\- Jusqu'au bout il sera resté un mystère."  
Japp hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
"Il est tard. Je devrais partir.  
\- Oui, ne faites pas attendre..."  
Hastings s'arrêta, ne sachant comment compléter sa phrase. Il ne savait rien de la vie de l'ancien policier.  
Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Japp.  
"Personne ne m'attend."  
Il sourit.  
"Je ne me suis jamais marié. J'ai travaillé toute ma vie, et je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps."  
Il changea soudainement de sujet, gêné peut-être de parler de lui.  
"Et vous, et cette Elizabeth ?"  
Face au sourire taquin de Japp, Hastings rougit légèrement.  
"Elle... va bien. Je la vois parfois. Cela fait du bien de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Poirot. C'est rafraîchissant.  
\- Je comprends."  
Hastings se leva pour le raccompagner. Sur le pas de la porte, il fut pris d'un regret. Qu'est-ce que Poirot aurait voulu ?  
"Passez à l'occasion. Cela me ferait plaisir."  
Oui, c'est certainement ce que Poirot aurait voulu.  
Japp en tout cas sembla apprécier le geste.

**Author's Note:**

> En l'écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que Hastings ressemblait beaucoup ici à Pearl face à la mort de Rose, dans Steven Universe : "J'étais la seule à vraiment la connaître ! Vous n'aviez pas ce que j'avais avec elle" etc.  
> Aussi, si quelqu'un est volontaire pour m'aider à traduire en anglais ce serait tellement chouette <3 <3 <3


End file.
